See. Hear. Feel 2016
Франция, Лилль, «Stade Pierre-Mauroy» |Ведущие = |Количество стран = 60 |Карта года = 350px | col1 = #782167 | col2 = #FFC20E | col3 = #22B14C | tag1 = Страны, которые подтвердили участие | tag2 = Страны, которые принимали участие раньше, но не в 2016 | tag3 = Страны, которые выбрали исполнителя или песню |пред = 2015 |след = 2017 |Первый полуфинал = 24 июля 2016 |Второй полуфинал = 26 июля 2016 |Третий полуфинал = 28 июля 2016 |Финал = 30 июля 2016 |Исполнительный супервайзер = Денис Грибин |Исполнительный директор = Денис Грибин |Слоган =''«Never too late»'' |Символ = |Телеканал хозяев = France 3 |Открытие = |Возвращение = |Интервал-акт = |Заместитель супервайзера = Егор Хорошильцев |Система голосования = зрители 100% |Дебют = |Не принимают участие = |Отказались от участия = }} Конкурс песни «See. Hear. Feel 2016» '(фр. ''Regardez. Écouter. Sentez-vous. 2016) — 3-й конкурс песни «See. Hear. Feel»; который пройдет в Лилле (Франция) в 2016 году. Франция стала страной-победительницей предыдущего конкурса «See. Hear. Feel 2015», прошедшего в Новосибирске (Россия), набрав 211 баллов с песней «Andalouse» в исполнении Kendji Girac. Были объявлены предварительные даты трёх полуфиналов — 24, 26 и 28 июля 2016 года. Финал конкурса скорее всего состоится 30 июля 2016 года. Место проведения Конкурс будет проводится в Франции, так как она - победитель прошлогоднего конкурса. Официально решено, что бороться за право проводить конкурс будут города, в которых есть подходящие арены, а таких три - Париж, Лилль и Лион. Информация о всех трёх городах, которые претендуют на проведение "See. Hear. Feel"-2016, была опубликована 27 сентября. Затем каждый мог высказать своё мнение и призвать к голосованию за своего фаворита. 3 октября было открыто голосование в выборе места проведения "See. Hear. Feel"-2016. Чтобы поддержать фаворита нужно было проголосовать исполнительному директору, обосновав свой выбор. Вечером того же дня стало известно, что "See. Hear. Feel"-2016 пройдёт в Лилле на «Stade Pierre-Mauroy». Формат и правила '''Изменения 1 июля 2015 года было официально заявлено, что полуфиналов в 2016 году будет три — 24, 26 и 28 июля. Финал конкурса состоится 228 июля 2015 года. Также решено, что будет 6 автофиналистов (топ-6 финала 2015 года), кроме этого было заявлено, что в финал пройдут 55% стран, то есть будет 33 финалиста. Дизайн С 2016 года введен новый логотип, теперь: * Надпись "See. Hear. Feel" - написана шрифтом "Ventography Personal Use Only" * город и год - "Gotham book" * "song contest" - двойным "Gotham book" Слоган Слоганом "See. Hear. Feel 2016" стала фраза ''"Never too late" (рус. "Никогда не поздно"), презентация которой состоиласьавппкплась 4 декабря в 16:00 по центральному европейскому времени (18:00 по МСК и 17:00 по Киеву). Свой выбор исполнительный директор прокомментировал так: ''"Наш слоган подразумевает ввиду то, что никогда не поздно исправить свои ошибки прошлого, попробовать себя в новом деле ну или решится на неожиданный поступок." Разделение на полуфиналы Жеребьевка, которая определяет в каком полуфинале будет страна, прошла 1 мая, она была проведена супервайзером - Денисом Грибиным в закрытом виде. Страны были распределены на корзины по географическому принципу. Корзин 9, в каждой будет по 6 стран из каждой корзины в один из трёх полуфиналов могло попасть любое количество стран. Оглашение результатов жеребьевки произошло 2 мая. Страны-участницы Участники ТиТ.jpg|Тринидад и Тобаго: Nicki Minaj ft. Skylar Grey - «Bed Of Lies» Нидеры.jpg|Нидерланды: Sandra Van Nieuwland - «Hunter» Алжир.jpg|Алжир: Lynda Thalie - «Dance Your Pain Away (La tête haute)» КР.jpg|Коста-Рика: Debi Nova - «Emergencia» Венгрия.jpg|Венгрия: MDC - «Fair Play» Марокко.jpg|Марокко: Ahmed Chawki - «Time Of Our Lives» Бразилия.jpg|Бразилия: Michelle Nascimento - «Desafio no deserto» Лт.jpg|Латвия: Mishelle - «Ray of light» Ямка.jpg|Ямайка: Willy William - «Ego» Лао.jpg|Лаос: Super One Feat. Laurent Pras - «Don't Turn Off Your Light» Арме.jpg|Армения: Lilit Hovhannisyan - «Requiem» Аз.jpg|Азербайджан: Dilara - «Running» Бел16.jpg|Беларусь: Intelligency - «Stay with love» Хор16.jpg|Хорватия: Nina Kraljić - «Zaljuljali Smo Svijet» Мекс.jpg|Мексика: Diego Boneta - «The Warrior» Либа.jpg|Либерия: Yvonne Sangudi - «Tanzanite» Кда16.jpg|Канада: Kristina Maria - «Move Like A Soldier» Вена16.jpg|Венесуэла: Aneeka - «Eye for an Eye» NnbUvCc0N5w.jpg|Ангола: Panetoz - «Håll om mig hår» IQbn6_kwXa4.jpg|Ливан: MIKA - «Hurts» Yp3n-mJOKk.jpg|Грузия: Tamta - «Unloved» Чили16.jpg|Чили: Francisca Valenzuela - «Prenderemos Fuego Al Cieloe» РФ16.jpg|Россия: Максим Фадеев - «Breach the line» КЗ16.jpg|Казахстан: Жанар Дұғалова - «Ізін көрем» QHK1F84H5BE.jpg|Дания: Simone - «Heart Shaped Hole» Пур2016.jpg|Сингапур: The Sam Willows - «Take Heart» Швейка16.jpg|Швейцария: Kadebostany - «Castle in the snow» Косово16.jpg|Косово: Rita Ora - «Poison» Австрия16.jpg|Австрия: Serenity - «Follow Me» Ира16.jpg|Ирландия: The Script - «Superheroes» PSA9cLsnUfA.jpg|Швеция: Oscar Zia - «Human» Aus.jpg|Австралия: Sia - «Unstoppable» Fin.jpg|Финляндия: Nightwish - «Élan» Vie.jpg|Вьетнам: Hoàng Yến - « Trouble» Nor.jpg|Норвегия: Alan Walker - «Faded» Tur.jpg|Турция: Yüksek Sadakat - «Beni Bırakma» UK.jpg|Великобритания: Birdy - «Wings» UKR.jpg|Украина: The Hardkiss - «Stones» CHI.png|Китай: R-chord feat. Diana - «Love Doesnt Need To Pretend» Возвращение исполнителей * Тринидад и Тобаго: Nicki Minaj (See. Hear. Feel 2014 - 18 место в финале, See. Hear. Feel 2015 - 27 место в финале); * Армения: Lilit Hovhannisyan (See. Hear. Feel 2015 - 25 место в финале) Страны-автофиналисты: Франция , Греция, Иран , Нидерланды, Норвегия и Сингапур голосуют во всех полуфиналах. 'Первый полуфинал' 'Второй полуфинал' 'Третий полуфинал' Финал Возвращения: * Италия - заняла 3 место на "Евровидении 2015", что позволило автоматические вернутся. * Исландия - возвращается с результатом в 41,2% голосов в регионе D. * Мексика - возвращается с результатом в 76,5% голосов в регионе G. * Нигерия - возвращается с результатом в 67,24% голосов в регионе E. * Великобритания - возвращается с результатом в 60,06% голосов в регионе D. * Турция - возвращается с результатом в 50,2% голосов в регионе B. * Япония - возвращается с результатом в 45,08% голосов в регионе A. * Бразилия - возвращается с результатом в 70,60% голосов в регионе F. * Украина - возвращается с результатом в 57,34% голосов в регионе C. * Марокко - возвращается с результатом в 48,68% голосов в регионе E. * Венесуэла - возвращается с результатом в 51,88% голосов в регионе G. * Китай - возвращается с результатом в 40,52% голосов в регионе A. * Казахстан - возвращается с результатом в 66,40% голосов в регионе B. * Индонезия - в связи с неразвитостью в музыкальном плане стран из Океании, было принято решение, что дебют из данного региона заменит возвращение Индонезии. * Беларусь - возвращается с результатом в 45,80% голосов в регионе C. * Чили - возвращается с результатом в 56,29% голосов в регионе F. * Ирландия - возвращается с результатом в 65,80% голосов в регионе D. Дебюты: * Косово - страна дебютировала, набрав 52,96% в голосовании. * Израиль - страна дебютировала, набрав 42,5% в голосовании. * Финляндия - страна дебютировала, набрав 67,90% в голосовании. * Намибия - страна дебютировала, набрав 64,78% в голосовании. * Пакистан - страна дебютировала, набрав 37,42% в голосовании. * ЛиберияЛиберия на конкурсе песни- страна дебютировала, набрав 59,84% в голосовании. * Молдова - страна дебютировала, набрав 50,24% в голосовании. * Ангола - страна дебютировала, набрав 73,64% в голосовании. * Швейцария - страна дебютировала, набрав 90,55% в голосовании. * Доминиканская Республика - страна дебютировала, набрав 75,45% в голосовании. * Коста-Рика - страна дебютировала, набрав 49,88% в голосовании. * Лаос - страна дебютировала, набрав 40,69% в голосовании. * Эфиопия - страна дебютировала, набрав 81,25% в голосовании. * Эстония - страна дебютировала, набрав 81,30% в голосовании. * Грузия - страна дебютировала, набрав 67,14% в голосовании. * Хорватия - страна дебютировала, набрав 53,14% в голосовании. Другие страны * Барбадос - прошёл в финал конкурса в Новосибирске, но из-за плохого развития в музыке не примет участие в «'See. Hear. Feel 2016». Вместо него участвовать будет Азербайджан. * Фиджи, ОАЭ, Тунис, Сенегал, Папуа - Новая Гвинея, Соломоновы о-ва - в ближайшее время участвовать не будут, из-за плохого развития современной музыки в странах. Изменения среди стран-участниц 'Индонезия Индонезия не должна была возвращаться на конкурс в этом году, но в связи с неразвитостью в музыкальном плане стран из Океании, было принято решение, что она примет участие в «'See. Hear. Feel 2016». ' Барбадос, Азербайджан, Филиппины Барбадос прошёл в финал конкурса в Новосибирске, но из-за плохого развития в музыке не примет участие в «'See. Hear. Feel 2016». Было объявлено, что его заменят Филиппины, занявшие 15 место в полуфинале прошлогоднего конкурса. Но вскоре начались протесты по поводу этого решение, и был проведён опрос, по результатам которого заменой Барбадоса был выбран Азербайджан, занявший 14 место в полуфинале '«See. Hear. Feel 2015». Вьетнам, Сингапур Вьетнам в прошлом году занял 4 место, что дало ему возможность стать автофиналистом на '«'See. Hear. Feel 2016». Но 30 декабря куратор страны заявил о своём уходе из конкурса. Супервайзер принял решение, что автофинал Вьетнама перейдёт к Сингапуру, который на конкурсе в Новосибирске занял 7 место в финале. Связанные события